Ramona
Ro Ro and Charles and Anaya hide out from the Archers. Plot Ro Ro is eating breakfast at Jamal’s house when Anaya walks into the kitchen with a complaint. “Ro Ro, how long do we have to stay here,” Anaya asks, “I’m tired of Elijah bursting in on me when I’m in the shower!” “Not long grandbaby. It’s not always best to stay in one hiding place all the time.” Ro Ro says. Charles walks in the kitchen and says, “Anaya, you know good and well you like him, so stop acting like you’ve been violated.” to which Anaya replies, “Charles, don’t play with me. You know I’m dating Kaylynn.” Upon hearing this, Ro Ro drops his spoon in his bowl. “You’re dating who now,” Ro Ro asks, “‘Kaylynn’, as in Iyana’s ex-boyfriend ‘Kaylynn’?” “Yeah Gramps, Anaya’s dating a snake.” Charles says. It takes Ro Ro a while to understand the joke and he tells Charles to shut up, and then asks Anaya why she didn’t tell him. “I kind of wanted to keep it a secret.” Anaya says. “Oh, so you’ll tell Chubbs but not me?” Ro Ro asks, annoyed. “Well, he’s my brother, I mean, I don’t see why I wouldn’t tell him,” Anaya says, “But Iyana knows and she’s okay with it.” Elijah comes in the kitchen and bends over to look in the refrigerator and Ro Ro watches and he transmits a thought to Anaya saying “This boy ain’t got no ass whatsoever,” and Anaya just laughs, making Elijah ask what’s funny. Elijah takes his bowl and cereal and milk into the dining room and he walks past Jamal who hasn’t on only a T-shirt and shorts with his hair a mess. “Oh good, you don’t have that ponytail,” Ro Ro says, “You look better that way, cause only one of us needs a ponytail and that’s me, cause, you know, mines is better.” Anaya goes to talk to Elijah and Jamal asks how long they’re going to be staying. “What’s wrong, you don’t like me invading your ‘space’?” Ro Ro asks. “It’s not you I don’t like, it’s that one.” Jamal says, prompting Ro Ro to turn around and look at Charles. “Leave Chubbs alone, he hasn’t done anything wrong.” Ro Ro says. Jamal rolls his eyes and goes to eat his cereal. Ro Ro goes in Jamal and Eli’s room to see Anaya and Elijah “arguing”. “You know I have a boyfriend so you need to stop messing with my sexuality.” Anaya says. “Girl shut up, you know you like it.” Elijah says. “Leave me alone.” Anaya says and she walks out. “So what was that about?” Ro Ro asks as he sits on Elijah’s bottom bunk. “She complaining about how she don’t like it when I touch her, she know she do, so she need to stop lying.” Elijah says. “My grandbaby isn’t as accepting of boys as Iyana is. Anaya wants to stay innocent and I like her that way.” Ro Ro says. “Well, does this mean that you’re innocent?” Elijah asks, and he starts to rub Ro Ro’s thigh and he looks down in shock at Elijah’s hand. “Um, Eli, please stop rubbing my thigh.” Ro Ro says, and when Jamal comes in, Ro Ro smacks Eli’s hand off his leg, prompting Jamal to give him a nasty look as he jumps up to his bunk. “That’s not the first time he’s given me that look.” Ro Ro whispers to Elijah. “When was the first time?” Elijah asks. “Well, the most recent time was when me, Ice, Deon and him went on this trip to downtown Chicago in Earthrealm in our human disguises, except for your brother and Deon of course cause they look normal,” Ro Ro says, “We went to ‘Rock & Roll’ McDonalds and when we left we got on the bus and this down syndrome bitch that calls my grandson her boyfriend told me I couldn’t drink my damn Coke Zero on the bus. Now I don’t know who the fuck this fat bitch thought she was talking to, but I wasn’t having it. So I bent over Ice’s lap and I started drinking my pop, but I had to suck most of it up and mid-way through, I heard Deon laughing and I looked over and Deon was dying in laughter but when I looked at Jamal, he had the most serious face that kind of struck fear in my heart for if I were to ever date him and cheat on him.” Elijah starts laughing and Jamal says, “I heard that.” Ro Ro gets scared and Elijah rubs his back and says, “You’re safe down here,” but then Jamal looks over the bunk at them and Elijah says, “Never mind.” Ro Ro gets out of Eli’s bed and goes upstairs to where Anaya and Jasmin are. “Grandbaby, Elijah is funny and weird at the same time,” Ro Ro says, “He started rubbing my thigh and back in a sexual way.” Jasmin starts laughing and Anaya smirks at her point being proven. “I told you, that nigga is a mess.” Anaya says. “Well, we gotta get going. At some point, the Archers are gonna find us here, so let’s go.” Ro Ro says and he and Anaya walk downstairs to get Charles. They find Charles in the basement being attacked by Jamal with a sword in his hand. “Jamal,” Ro Ro exclaims, “What are you doing to Charles?” “He provoked me.” Jamal answers to which Ro Ro asks, “How?” “He hit me and took a picture of me.” Jamal says. Ro Ro gives him a puzzled look and then looks at Charles who says, “He tried to take my phone cause I took a picture of him and I wanted to keep him away from me so I hit him with my jacket sleeve.” “Jamal, put the sword down and leave Charles alone.” Ro Ro says. “Delete the picture…” Jamal tells Charles, still holding the sword to his chest. Ro Ro looks at Charles with a nonchalant facial expression and says, “Power training number two: escape Jamal.” Charles looks at the sword pointed at his chest and he attempts to breathe in and out calmly. “It’s not working!” Charles whines in fear. “Just let your emotions go and face the sword.” Ro Ro says, attempting to empower his grandson. Charles tries once again and this time, he successfully becomes intangible and walks through the sword and Jamal, and he and Ro Ro run upstairs. “Go grandbaby, go go go!” Ro Ro yells to Anaya and the three rush out the door. “Now where are we going to go?” Anaya asks. “Well, we gotta go somewhere where they’d lest expect us to go.” Ro Ro says. “Where’s that?” Charles asks, trying to recover from his fear of Jamal. “Revisionworld…” Ro Ro answers and he creates a portal leading to Flame Palace. “You mean we have to go to the place that hates us?” Anaya asks, confused. “Well grandbaby, once you become over 2,000 years old, you learn that sometimes you’ve gotta turn to your enemies for help.” Ro Ro says and the trio goes into the portal. At the palace, Jake is sitting on the throne reading his book when Jalen and Ro Bo walk downstairs. “Hey uncle Jake,” Ro Bo says, “What are you doing sitting on the throne?” “Well, when your mother, or, father, or, whatever you wanna call him, became emperor, he said that he’d be a traveling emperor rather than being cooped up in the house all day, and he appointed me temporary emperor for when he’s gone.” Jake explains. “So, what if you’re not at home?” Jalen asks. “If I’m not at home then it’s B.P., then if he’s not at home it’s Nya, or Loveolas, or one of you and Chica.” Jake answers. “I noticed that you never said Ice’s name.” Ro Bo points out. “I know. Your mother is so cruel that he won’t even let Ice be temporary emperor and he has no plan on retiring so Ice won’t ever be able to claim the throne.” Jake says. Ro Bo and Jalen go into the living room and Jake’s cloak clip starts receiving a hologram call from Ro Ro. “Hey R. what’s up?” Jake greets. “Hey J.J., listen, me and the kids are going to Revisionworld for help from Rochelle, despite the bitch probably being on her period.” Ro Ro says. “Wait, why Rochelle?” Jake asks. “Well, like I told Anaya and Chubbs, sometimes you’ve gotta turn to your enemies for help.” Ro Ro replies, and the call ends. “Oh my, Jamal’s run Ro Ro completely insane.” Jake says and continues reading his book. In Revisionworld, Ro Ro, Anaya and Charles are approaching the palace doors. Anaya and Charles squirm around Ro Ro to see who’s going to knock on the doors but Ro Ro decides “fuck it” and makes a solid construct hand to knock on the door. “Your father raised you both as solid pussies,” Ro Ro says, “I expect this from Anaya by her being an emotionally fragile girl but Charles, I expect better from you.” Nicole answers the door and her mood is drastically affected by Ro Ro’s presence. “What do you ass-whipe Kahns want?” Nicole says. “I need to see Rochelle,” Ro Ro says, “We have some business that us non-clones need to discuss.” Nicole shows no effort to let Ro Ro in and calls for Rochelle to come to the door. “Rochelle, we need to talk.” Ro Ro says. “About what, Blue Blunder?” Rochelle asks. “Well, me and my grandbabies need a place to stay to hide from their mother.” Ro Ro answers. Rochelle gets a shocked look on her face and tells Ro Ro to get in the house. “So the Archers are after you?” Rochelle asks to clarify. “Yes because I saved these two from their house and beat their mother,” Ro Ro says, “Why are you so sensual?” “Well, a few days ago, Michael Asher, Charlotte and Angelo’s father came and took them from Janet,” Rochelle says, “Since mommy and daddy are still alive, they wouldn’t allow me to go get them, and I haven’t seen my precious grandchildren for some time, and I hope they’re alright.” Rochelle starts to well up in tears and Vanessa goes to comfort her. “That’s why you’re letting us stay here.” Ro Ro concludes. “Yeah, because I know you would’ve done the same for me.” Rochelle assumes. “That’s what you think.” Anaya whispers to Charles, who whispers back, “I wouldn’t let her or her fat ass Eleanor chipmunk-looking granddaughter touch the threshold of the fifth floor.” Rochelle shows the three Kahns to the room that they can stay in which has three beds in it and a TV and sofa chair. “Thanks Rochelle, it’s nice of you to let us stay here.” Ro Ro says and he and his grandchildren go into their room. In Outworld, Michelle and Dashawn are at Jamal’s house walking through his traps. “I know Ro Ro’s here, why else would there be this many traps?” Michelle says. “Either that, or the people that live here are complete psychos.” Dashawn replies, and the two reach the door and ring the bell. Jamal opens the door and says “Hello,” and Michelle points a gun at him and asks where Ro Ro is. “I don’t know,” Jamal says, “He left hours ago.” “Stop lying you Mexican bastard, we know there’s a thing going on between you two, now tell me where my children and their repulsive grandfather are.” Michelle says angrily. Jamal stares Michelle in the eyes and then looks down the hall and tells them to turn around, but they have no plan to take their eyes off him. Suddenly, Elijah tackles Dashawn from behind which distracts Michelle and Jamal knocks the gun out of her hand and points it at her head. “Now, you two are going to turn around and go back to where you came and never return here again.” Jamal says, pointing the gun at both of them, and Elijah gets off of Dashawn and the two Archers run back down the passage way to their car. “What happened?” Melissa asks. “I don’t know what Ro Ro sees in that illegal terrorist alien, but that fucker is ugly ‘’and’’ crazy!” Michelle says. “Ro Ro’s not here, but if he left, I think I know where he went.” Dashawn says. “Where’s that, honey?” Melissa asks. “Well, I know that Ro Ro is full of lesson-learning speeches and statements, so he’s most likely at an enemy’s home.” Dashawn replies and his car makes a portal to Revisionworld. Ro Ro is in his room with Charles and Anaya when Toy Michelle runs to his room. “That bitch that has the same name as me is outside attacking the palace!” Toy Michelle exclaims and runs down the tower stairs. Charles and Anaya look at each other and watch Ro Ro run out the room to the balcony floor. Ro Ro looks down and sees Michelle riding a three-headed cheetah with mutated jungle animals and the Archers’ cousins attacking the Revisionworld militia. “Give me my children!” Michelle yells up to Ro Ro. “You want ‘em, come get ‘em bitch!” Ro Ro yells down and runs to Charles and Anaya. “Ok, I want you two to remember what I taught you with your powers. I’m going to fight your mother and I want you to protect each other.” Ro Ro says and he runs downstairs. “Charles I’m scared,” Anaya says, “I don’t know how to control my powers.” “We’ll be alright, as long as we’ve got each other.” Charles says. Just then an enlarged mutated fire-breathing snake slithers through the air vent and int the room and bites at Charles and Anaya screams. “Anaya I don’t know why you’re screaming, you’re dating a snake!” Charles exclaims, trying to fend off the snake with the lamp. Ro Ro is running through the palace which is falling into debris, avoiding every obstacle in his way. He runs into the arena and Michelle uses her cheetah to climb in and she jumps off to prepare to fight Ro Ro. “Since you love your grandchildren so much, you wouldn’t mind dying over them.” Michelle taunts. “I whooped your ass once, it’s gonna be a cake walk doing it again.” Ro Ro remarks, but Michelle contradicts saying, “Oh contraire,” and she gains armor and a fire sword. Ro Ro pulls out his wrath hammer from his cloak and gets in a Mexican standoff stance with Michelle and after a long pause of silence, the two run at each other and clash weapons. Upstairs, Charles is still fending off the snake which then breaks the lamp and is about to bite Charles. Charles remembers what Ro Ro said to him at Jamal’s house and he breathes in and out and uses his powers to become intangible and when the snake bites, its fangs become stuck in the wall. “Come on Anaya!” Charles says and the two siblings run out the room. Mid-way through the hallway, a section of the floor is missing and the gap is too far to jump. “We gotta fly it Charles!” Anaya says and she floats in the air and flies across. “You can do it Charles, I believe in you.” Anaya says, attempting to empower her brother. Charles fearfully looks down the hole and sees a flaming pit and rejects the thought of flying across and falling. The snake slithers out the room and catches sight of Charles and starts charging fast towards him. “Do it!” Anaya yells and Charles jumps over the pit…and falls. Anaya’s eyes widen and she covers her mouth in shock but then sees Charles fly up and he grabs her and the two fly through the hallway. “You did it Charles!” Anaya says joyfully. “I know, I didn’t think I had the guts to do it again but I did it.” Charles says and the two fly down to the main floor. In the arena, Ro Ro is in an epic battle with Michelle. Michelle attempt to slash Ro Ro’s head up he ducks and unevenly cuts off his ponytail. Ro Ro watches his hair fall to the ground and burn which angers him. “Bitch did you just cut off my damn hair?” Ro Ro exclaims and knocks Michelle of her feet with his hammer. Just as Ro Ro is about to smash her, she kicks him down making him fall and drop his hammer but just as he falls he kicks the sword out her hand. “Fist fight me like a man, bitch!” Michelle says, to which Ro Ro replies, “How about fist to face you unbelievable skank!” Ro Ro says and he chops her in her throat and gets up. Ro Ro and Michelle hit each other equally, each blocking the other’s attacks. “You stand no chance against mean you blue-haired bitch.” Michelle says. “You’re right, you don’t.” Ro Ro smirks and he punches her straight in her face. Michelle falls back and Ro Ro grabs her leg and drags her through the main floor of the palace, hitting her head on every corner. Michelle gets up and slaps and punches Ro Ro and says, “You’re about to get a royal ass whooping,” and throws him into the Flames’ throne. “Nice one,” Ro Ro says as he gets up, “But we’re about to reenact ‘The Princess and the Bitch That Got Her Ass Whooped Like The Skank She Is’,” and he gets up and grabs her by the hair and slams her head into the wall multiple times. Feeling no need to keep this nonsense up, Ro Ro creates a portal in the floor, grabs Michelle’s neck with his hair and jumps in. The two end up in a military field and are by a propeller plane that’s starting to run. “Since you cut my fucking hair you skank, it’s gonna cut you!” Ro Ro says and he holds Michelle’s head near the spinning propeller and watches her scream in horror as she dies. Ro Ro smirks and leaves Michelle’s dead body where it is and goes into a portal back to Flame Palace. When he gets there, he goes up to the sixth floor and announces Michelle’s death. “Stop,” Ro Ro yells so loud that the entire realm hear’s him, “Michelle Archer is dead. Sliced by a propeller of an aircraft in the War Zone. She will never lay her hands on my grandchildren again and you whores might as well leave and go back where you belong.” Dashawn stares at Ro Ro with the evil eye as Melissa cries over her dead 14 year old daughter and Dashawn retreats his forces and they all go into a portal back to the Clayborn Jungle. Ro Ro flies down and meets up with Anaya and Charles and the two tell him about how they used their powers to escape the palace. “I’m glad you two know how to use your powers now without my help.” Ro Ro says, congratulating his grandchildren. “Well, it took your belief in us to do so.” Anaya says, and the three go into a portal back to Outworld, leaving the Flames to deal with their destroyed home, which ironically went up in flames. When the trio gets back to Kahn Palace, they’re immediately greeted by Jalen who is elated that his children have returned to him. “Thank you so much Ro Ro, you reunited me with my family.” Jalen thanks. “You’re welcome dear. This is one of the reasons that I’m your mother, the best one ever.” Ro Ro says and he goes up to his room. When he gets to the hallway, he’s met by Iyana who wants a full scoop on Ro Ro’s adventure for her news report, but Ro Ro denies and tells her he’ll give her an interview when he’s settled down and goes to his room. Ro Ro turns on the portal TV by saying “On” and starts to play on his phone, but Bitch Puddin’ walks up to the door. “So, how was your stay at Jamal’s house?” Bitch Puddin’ asks with an evil smirk on his face. “It was alright. His brother’s kind of sexually confused cause he burst in on Anaya in the bathroom yet rubbed my thigh and back when I sat on his bed.” Ro Ro answers. “Did Jamal tell you anything shocking or interesting?” “No, I just know that he tried to kill Charles. Why, what’s up?” “Oh nothing. Nothing important…” Bitch Puddin’ says and walks away with an evil smile and says to himself “Nothing important at all.” Short: Outworld News (News Report 3) "Today, a miracle has occurred. Early this morning, my grandfather and ruler of Outworld, Ro Ro Kahn, has returned home with my cousins and his grandchildren, Anaya and Charles Kahn. We're live outside of Kahn Palace right now with an interview with the three, who have gone on an adventurous and dangerous journey through an unknown part of the realm, escaping from Anaya and Charles' mother and her parents. How would you three like to, you know, shed some light on the situation?" Ro Ro: "Well Iyana, it's like this. When you truly love your family, you'll do anything to reunite it back. That bitch Michelle Archer tried to kidnap my grandchildren from their rightful home, all because she fucked up all those years ago and didn't spend anytime with them!" "Mhmm, I see. Tell us more about your journey to save them." Ro Ro: "Well, when I first got to the jungle, I walked for a few hours, struggling to find their thermal signatures but the trees were too high and I couldn't see a damn thing. Then, I started getting chased by a giant three-headed cheetah that was extremely bitchy and didn't act like Fluffy at all. I then got cornered at a dead end by the creature and then I felt my hair brush up against my neck which, honestly, scared the complete shit out of me until I realized what it was. So I didn't wanna use my powers to defeat the cat or it would've caused a lot of commotion and there's a chance the Archers would've known of my presence in the jungle. So I let the cheetah which was still a cat, bite my hair and I flipped on top of it and tied my cut hair around all three necks and slid down the back of it. Just as it was about to chase me, my hair set on fire and the bitch went up in flames." "Oh my, that's very interesting, how long did it take you to get to the Archers' home?" Ro Ro: "Not long. I got there about 30 minutes later because I ran into their patio which was very odd, until I realized it was a house. I snuck into the kitchen and looked in the living room and saw the two old geezers watching Jerry Springer, and I'm looking like 'the fuck kind of shit is this?' So I ran upstairs and checked every room for Charles and the minute I checked the last room, I saw Charles try to kill himself." "Really? Oh wow, Charles, what would you like to say about this?" Charles: "Well you see Iyana, those two fuck bags, excuse my language, those two fuck bags of grandparents were horrible. Anaya liked them and our mother but to be honest, they didn't suit me. The two skeletons fought the entire time and my grandfather tried to make me do military exorcises." "I know that's horrible, but you say Anaya likes your mother's side of the family? What would you like to say about this Anaya?" Anaya: "Well, it's not like they were horrible but they were kind of messed up. I like my mother's side because I want to know more about my heritage and despite all the fuss and commotion between the family members, I felt like I was getting to know my family's past rather than just knowing grandfather Shao Kahn and granny Sindel." Ro Ro: "Anaya wasn't there when I saved Charles from killing herself. When his grandparents heard the noise from me saving him, they came upstairs and I grabbed Charles and jumped out the window and when we were out there, I saw Michelle pulling up in her car with Anaya in the passenger seat." Anaya: "That's the reason I like my side of the family, because she took me to see my cousins on her side of the family and it turns out, I'm more Edenian than I thought." "Oh, do tell us more about this discovery of heritage." Anaya: "Well, my mother's Edenian and Earthrealm African American. My grandmother is mixed between Earthrealm Caucasian and African American which makes her light-skinned and my grandfather is Edenian and Earthrealm Brazilian but his step-sister is full on Edenian and we went to see his cousins and they were amazing. The powers they had are really powerful and diverse because none of them have the same powers, but they all share one power and that's weather control, which makes it really useful for living in the jungle." "That's nice to know Anaya, but we are out of time. I hope to see you all again, this was a wonderful interview. I'm Iyana Kahn, and this had been Outworld News, goodnight everyone!"